Future (one-shot collection)
by Crazy Treasure Queen
Summary: This is the one-shot collection of CFV cast's future and families. How are their works? How are their married life? What about their children? Let's see what will happen! (Future AU)
1. Shin x Mikuru

This is the one-shot collection of my OTPs about their futures and their families. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot.

 **Shin x Mikuru**

Tokura Misaki was going to graduate from the university soon. Nitta Shinemon, her uncle, had returned her parents' Card Capital shop back to her. As she saw he was dating with Shindou Mikuru, Misaki encouraged him to propose his girlfriend. The uncle still a bit worried about his niece. "Are you really okay if I get married and move out?"

"Shin-san, I'm not a child anymore, you see?" Misaki giggled. "You know I can take care of myself. It's nothing to worry about me" It was not like she was ditching him off this house. The lilac beauty had ever suggested herself moving out before. But Shin refused that idea.

"I know… I just feel weird…" It had been a long time since he was Misaki's guardian. "I feel like I'm going to leave my own daughter, Misaki"

"It's not like we won't see each other again or something like that. I will visit you frequently if you want"

"I'm glad to hear that. Honestly, I planned to move out when you get married"

Misaki waved her hand. "Please don't! I don't think it's good for my kids having aunt or uncle who is younger than them"

Shin laughed. "I guess you're right"

"What a fantastic view, Shin-kun" Mikuru stared over the city landscape. Tokyo city looked like the starry sky when the darkness of the night blanketed over the town.

"Yeah," Shin nodded. But he thought this view was not as beautiful as his girlfriend. He brought her here for a date and a proposal. He took a deep inhale before calling her name. "Mikuru"

The orange haired lady turned to her boyfriend. "Yes?" She was surprised by her man was kneeling down before her, presenting her a silver ring in a velvet box.

"I don't think we're too old for this. Will you marry me, Mikuru!?" The manager blushed when he noticed he had just used a weird opening sentence. Reunion with her made him feel young again.

She covered her mouth in tears. It could be the happiest moment in her life. "Yes yes yes! Let's get married!" She jumped to hug and kiss him. Chrono's aunt finally accepted Misaki's uncle's proposal on top of Tokyo Sky Tree.

They had a small Shinto wedding at the local shrine. Card Capital crews had suggested their fancy ideas of the manager and Mikuru's wedding. He thanked them. But the couple preferred a plain ceremony. The guests were a few relatives they both had, their friends and Shin's regular clients. Shindou Rive also came and wished his sister and his friend a good luck.

"It looks like we're relatives now, Chrono-kun" Misaki stated as everyone clapped their hands for the new bride and groom.

Red swirl boy gently laughed. "Yes… Please take care of me, Misaki-san" The lilac beauty smilingly pat her new relative's back.

"We're now a big family, huh?" The man walked to his niece and his wife's nephew.

"You are right" Mikuru blissfully rested her head on Shin's shoulder.

The niece and the nephew smiled at them.

Shin moved to live with Mikuru in their new apartment. She gave her old room to her nephew. "Chrono is now a big boy. He wants to live on his own. And I'm sure he can manage" The lady told her husband.

Within three years, they had had two children. The elder one was a boy named Yushin. And the younger girl's name was Mikan. The kids inherited green hair from their father. They had turquoise eyes like the mother. Shin and Mikuru were working parents. She ran her business while he was in charge of Card Capital 2. They took turns when it came to cooking. It was fun for them doing house chores and raising the kids together.

Misaki kept her promise. She frequently visited her uncle and her young cousins. Even though he currently lived independent, Chrono liked to visit them.

The lilac girl's fiancé also came over once. He formally asked them to allow him marrying Misaki.

He was a bit surprised. The future nephew-in-law kneeled at Shin and his wife like they were Kai's father and mother-in-law. "You don't have to do this, Kai-kun. It's too much"

"It's not too much. It's a tradition. Shin-san, Mikuru-san, I'm asking for your approval for me to have your niece as my bride" The brunet bowed in a serious manner. His head was about to hit the floor.

The couple looked at each other. "Sure, why not?" Mikuru kindly answered.

"But make sure you take an excellent care of our Misaki" Shin in the role of a strict father-in-law added.

"Thank you very much! I'm doing my best as her husband" Kai gratefully bowed again. Out of character, he overjoyed with Shin's approval.

The manager was glad. He had married to his dream woman, having two kids. And now his niece, who he had guarded with his life, was going to get hitched with a trustworthy man. "You look so happy, Shin-kun"

"Hmmm? You look happy too"

"Of course, I am. I have you as my partner. We have Yushin and Mikan. Plus our niece is going to get married. What else can make me happier than these?"

"Perhaps when Chrono-kun gets married?" Shin jokingly replied.

They smiled at each other, looking into their partner's eyes. Shin and Mikuru leaned their face forward for a kiss. Suddenly, they heard their sweet daughter cried in her room. The lady giggled as she ran off to her child. The man walked after her back. There must be many things to do in the future ahead. But he was confident that he, Mikuru and the siblings could build up a happy family life.

 **A/N: I'm sorry if I can't picture ShinxMikuru right. But I must felt guilty later if I didn't write something for them. (This ship need more fic!)**

 **Thanks for reading! You can suggest what straight ship you would like to read next if you like, I will appreciate them all.**


	2. Chrono x Kumi

**First of all, I need to thank Khun-MizukiYukiiharu and Khun-Jx33833 for reviewing the recent chapter. Yes, and according to Jx33833's suggestion, I would like to write ChroKumi fanfiction here. (And for MizukiYukiiharu, I will definitely write KaiMisa soon. Because I personally love that ship.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot and OCs.**

 **Chrono x Kumi**

After Shindou Chrono and Okazaki Kumi graduated from Harumi high school, the pinkette decided to study in the department of literature at Meiji University. In fact, the red swirl boy insisted not to attend the college and just start working right away. However, after a painful argument with his aunt and a future advice from other older fighters, he made it to university entrance exam. He narrowly passed the admission. He had a chance studying in the same university as Kumi for a commerce degree.

"Shindou-kun~! Shindou-kun~! Let's have a lunch together" In the first year, Kumi always came to his department at noon to have lunch with him. This event sometimes embarrassed the gear boy. But he appreciated her accompany after all. Since there were not many cardfighter friends at the faculty for him to hang out with.

"Oi! You are with this sweet girl again, Shindou!?" Nagano, Chrono's classmate, asked when he saw them together at the lunch break.

"Hi, my name's Okazaki Kumi. I'm studying literature" The girl introduced herself. "Are you Nagano-kun, Shindou-kun usually talks about?" Chrono blushed a bit. It was not like he talked about this guy that much. It was only because he was the only Vanguard playmate in this department.

"Yeah. Are you Shindou's girlfriend?" The boy questioned.

"N-!" Chrono refused. But he was cut off by the pinkette.

She smilingly nodded. "I'm Shindou-kun's girlfriend" The swirl head flushed beet red.

Nagano did not surprise by the answer. "How wicked, Shindou? You play Vanguard and have such a pretty girlfriend"

"It's not like that!"

"Haha! I won't bother you lovey-dovey time. See ya!"

"Why did you say that, Kumi?" Chrono knew sometimes Kumi was pretty dense. But this time it was too bashful.

The pinkette questioningly tilted her head. "I'm a girl. And I'm your friend. Doesn't it mean I'm your girlfriend?"

Chrono just facepalmed at her words. "How could you be a literature student at the first place?"

"Shindou-kun~! Shindou-kun~! Let's go out for a date!" One day Chrono met Kumi in the hallway. She just ran to him with a happy face.

Sometimes her behavior and her word choice embarrassed him. "Slow down, Kumi. And please don't use such an ambiguous word like that. It makes others think we're dating" The rumor had spread for a while now.

The oracle girl looked a bit upset. "I'm sorry, Shindou-kun…"

He did not know why he felt so guilty seeing her sad innocent face. "Um… Never mind" Chrono still needed to lighten up her mood. "Did you say you want to hang out? My class is over. And I don't need to do a part-time job today. Let's go out and have fun, shall we?" He saw Kumi nodded her head repeatedly with brightening eyes. "Where will we go?"

"How about CardCap Café?" It was a place you could play a card game while having a bakery and drinking some coffee there. Actually, CardCap Café was Card Capital 3 which Miwa Taishi and his wife were taking care of.

"Alright. Let's go" Spontaneously, the pinkette pulled his arm and ran off. They soon approached the card café.

Chrono and Kumi had a friendly match before eating some sweet. As always, the swirl head was the winner. The food arrived. He ate chocolate waffle while she was having honey toast, vanilla ice-cream and a mug of a milkshake. He always wondered why she could eat that much dessert without getting fat. They did not talk much. Chrono somehow enjoyed watching the pinkette ate her food. She seemed so happy. The redhead boy's train of thought stopped. Kumi giggled out off the blue. He rose his eyebrows. "What is it, Kumi?"

Instead of answering his question, the girl reached her hand to his face. She used her napkin to gently wipe a big chocolate stain on his the angle of his mouth. Chrono blushed hard. He tried pushing her hand away. "Don't be so stubborn, Shindou-kun" She kept wiping until his face was clean. "Here you are"

The swirl head looked away. "Why you always have to do this? Do you even know about personal space?" He sighed. "Sometimes you embarrass me, you know?" He did not like to scold her. But he needed to before she would invade more of his personal space.

Kumi just stared on the table. "Why Shindou-kun is so harsh?" Her voice was shaking.

"I didn't mean to-"

"I just want to show Shindou-kun how much I like you!" Kumi started crying. "I don't love Shindou-kun anymore!"

"I…" Although he always had a crush on her, he did not think she would like him back. He thought that she was just an innocent girl who did not aware of her word nor his personal space. Now, he realized everything.

"You've never noticed me! You-!"

"Shut up" Chrono stood up and gripped her hand. He quickly leaned down and kissed her lips. Her mouth was sweet with a dolce flavor she had just eaten. He kept kissing her until he lacked oxygen and let go of her. "I like you too. So will you calm down for a bit?" He smiled.

"Really?" Kumi blinked. She was overjoyed with the first kiss she received.

"Do I need to repeat?" Chrono faked a sigh. "I said I like you, Kumi" He continued. "And… I'm sorry if I've never noticed you. But seriously, you have never noticed me as well, have you?"

"I didn't think Shindou-kun would like me back…" The pinkette murmured.

"Tch… Not Shindou, just call me Chrono" He saw she happily nodded.

"Yes, Chrono-kun!"

Chrono paid the bill for this meal. The two usually went Dutch when they ate out. But this afternoon, the swirl head did not feel right if he did not treat her. "You two are cute little love birds" Miwa teased. "But you better not act so lovey-dovey here. There are many children around, you know?" The blond warned with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry!" Chrono bowed his head in embarrassment.

A few years passed by. The two got a bachelor degree. Chrono once wanted to open his own card store. But after he thought twice, he filled an application form and sent it to Bushiroad. It must be the best way he could participate in the game he loved with a reasonable reward. The company accepted him. He started working in merchandise department. Even if his department was not in charge of designing cards' effects, the merchandise team always worked together with card designer team. It was fun for Chrono to listen to those effect discussion and participate in beta-testing matches since he was a famous cardfighter.

While Chrono was working for Bushiroad, Kumi was working in publisher company. The pinkette's job was to translate the imported western novels. She liked her work. Her company did not force her to work at the headquarter. So she could do all of her works at home. That meant she needed not to quit her job after getting married and having a kid.

Chrono and Kumi's relationship was going well. They always spent the weekend together playing Vanguard and loafing around. He knew that his girl was waiting for him to propose. So he worked hard collecting money for having his own family.

It was a nice day. Chrono and his girlfriend attended the luxurious wedding of his former teammates, Kiba Shion and Anjou Tokoha. The swirl head was the best man. And the pinkette was the bridesmaid.

"You ready!?" Tokoha cheerfully asked before throwing her bouquet behind. Girls were chasing it like crazy.

"If I got it I will marry Luna!" Am exclaimed.

"Sorry, Am. But I will catch it before you!" Luna giggled as she jumped to catch the flowers. The boys sweatdropped.

"No! Mamoru-san will be mine after this!" Rin tackled our cute lesbian couple away but failed to grab it.

"I want to be a bride too!" Saya jumped with her full force. Because of her height, she could not afford it either.

And it flew over Chrono head. He raised his hand and caught the bouquet. "That bouquet is for a girl!" The ladies playfully protested. He walked to the certain maiden. Kumi slightly blushed. He gave her a bouquet.

The swirl head kneeled down and presented her the ring. "Will you be my bride?"

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" The crowd cheered in unison.

Kumi blissfully nodded. "Yes! Chrono-kun! I will marry you!" Chrono slid the ring onto her left ring finger and gave her a hug. Everyone clapped their hand for them. The couple did just steal the show.

"Wah… I can't be your bridesmaid, Kumi-chan" Tokoha faked a disappointed sound.

"Tokoha-chan got hitched before me tough" Kumi giggled.

"I hope we'll attend your ceremony soon, Shindou" Shion wrapped his arm around his wife's waist.

"Yeah… Count on me" Chrono replied.

With the help of Enishi Satoru, Chrono and Kumi's wedding held in Dark Zone branch. It was not a cosplay wedding tough. The ceremonial stage was decorated with Gear Chronicle-ish atmosphere.

"Why don't you put some Oracle thing here. It's also her wedding" The blond gentleman in the grey suit with blue tie pouted. Shion, this time, he was going to be the best man. And one of Kumi's colleague at the university would be her bridesmaid.

The swirl head in the black suit fixed his purple tie for the last time. "Kumi said the bishop and nuns are 'Battle Sister' enough" Chrono helplessly laughed. He fell in love with his wife's humour. Shion smiled.

"But I agree with Kiba. Why not more Oracle?" Tsuneto jokingly stated.

Tokoha opened the door. "Guys, Kumi-chan is ready"

"Thanks" Chrono replied and got up.

"You look so nervous, Shindou" Tokoha pointed out. "I hope you won't get heart attack in the event"

"Who's gonna get a heart attack, huh!?" Chrono began a little forge quarrel. It was a nostalgia, thinking of those stupid quarrels he had had with the green hair girl when they were younger.

"Watch your butt, Shindou" Tokoha joked. Shion let a soft laughter. The three's friendship had not changed for a bit.

"Let go off Shindou, Tokoha. Today is his day, isn't it?" The blond warned.

"I would lie if I said I'm not nervous. But thanks" He saw the couple gave him thumb ups. "Let's go"

"I'm Shintoist. Why do I have to be a flower girl in Christian style wedding?" The young lavender haired girl asked her mother.

"Miki-chan, it's not about the religion. Please do your best" Misaki petted her daughter. "Toma-kun, sit properly" The lilac lady turned to scold her son, the brunet boy who started teasing Aichi's daughter.

Yushin, Shin and Mikuru's son, was a ring bearer. Chrono thought it would be good to give this task to his young cousin.

The bride finally arrived. Kumi was in a heartful bridal dress which was similar to Coure Magus's dress with a longer skirt. She left her groom speechless. Her father handed her to Chrono. "You look handsome, Chrono-kun"

"Kumi looks beautiful too," The redhead head groom said. The couple walked to the altar.

The ceremony went smoothly. They exchanged vows to love each other until the end of the time. "May the bride kiss the groom," Said the pastor.

Chrono stood still blushing. He was thinking how he should kiss her. Suddenly Kumi was the one who made the first move. She captured his lips. The sweet kiss turned to an intense kiss of tongues battling. She knew the right time to pull off before she would really turn him on in front of all people.

"Do you believe I saw their first kiss before? And today I just see they kiss in the wedding!" Miwa quietly laughed.

"Don't tease them too much, Miwa" Kai sighed.

"Shindou Chrono and Okazaki Kumi are official husband and wife!" The pastor declared.

Shion gave the first toast to the bride and groom. And then the party started. Ladies gathered around Kumi to congratulate her. "I hope you guys have a baby soon" Luna blessed.

"When will you and Am get married?" The bride asked.

""Up to Am/Luna"" The duo idols spoke at the same time. They stared at each other, blushed and laughed.

"You really should get married, damn it" Rin commented.

"Oh… Has Tokoha-chan pregnant yet?" Kumi asked the greenhead out of blue.

Tokoha madly blushed. "I-I've just married to that guy for two months. How come Kumi-chan asks me about that stuff?" She was too shy to think of what her husband did with her almost every night.

"It could happen anyway" The pinkette simply answered.

"You did it, Chrono!" Kamui slammed the swirl head's back. "Congrats!"

"Thanks, Kamui-san"

"Congrats, Chrono-kun. I wish you have a great night with her" Ren weirdly blessed him.

"A-uh… Thank you" Chrono blushed. He could not count how many time he blushed today.

"I know, Chrono just wants to Time Leap to this night!" Jaime teased.

"Virginity zone release" Kazuma joked with his deadpan face.

"Even you are teasing me!?" Chrono turned to Kazuma. The cyanhead said nothing.

"Yeah! You would like to Ride and Stride her all night! Not to mention, your Chronojet Dragon can restand too. So godly meta" White haired Aqua Force user continued teasing him with Vanguard jokes.

"Please… stop embarrassing me. I'm begging" The swirl head about to cry.

The newly wedded couple spent their first night at Chrono's house. He worked so hard to afford this small-yet-lovely detached house. They had a fantastic night. He found that Kumi was talented in many ways. Their family life had just begun.

One year later, Kumi gave birth to the cute boy named Cosmo. It was a queer name for Japanese child. She named him after his dad. Chrono meant "Time". And Cosmo meant "Space". "Cosmo isn't a bad name right, Chrono-kun?" The pinkette sat on the hospital bed, smiling at her husband.

"It's a nice name. Welcome to the planet earth, Cosmo" Chrono fondly held his first child. He had never thought he would be a father. He truly enjoyed this moment.

Everyday Chrono got up early and prepared his family a breakfast. He left Kumi to take care of Cosmo and the house while he was at the workplace. He would face a warm welcome from his wife and son after the hard work every evening. Her cooking skill was better and better. His son also grew up every day. He could not forget Cosmo first word was "Vanguard".

Cosmo grew up to be a stubborn but kind boy. He had a swirl on his pink hair like his father. He also had Chrono's eyes. His parents taught him Vanguard. He had not chosen his clan yet. Because he loved both Gear Chronicle and Oracle Think Tank. "Papa, where are we going?" The little boy asked as Chrono set him to sit in the car.

"We are going to visit Uncle Kiba and Aunt Tokoha" The man patted his son.

"And Touko-chan?"

"Of course" Kumi liked it when her son got along well with her best friend's daughter.

They paid a visit at Kiba mansion. Shion and Tokoha greeted the Shindous. The adults were talking at the outdoor tea table as the kids were playing tag in the yard. Like the old time, Chrono and Tokoha picked up the quarrel. Kumi and Shion sweatdropped at their partners. When the two hot heads calmed down, they began to discuss the latest spoiler. With Chrono's deeper information of the next booster set, it made the couple crept at the new metas. They discussed which clan and play style they should be aware of like when they were teenagers. Those conversations just freshened up the air. Chrono glanced at the young ones. Cosmo started playing Vanguard with Touko. "Shindou, are you thinking the same as mine?" Shion admired the kids' happy faces.

"Yeah…" He needed nothing to say. All he wanted to do was protecting the beautiful future of these kids. He would protect them, no matter what.

 **A/N: Argh! Finally, I ended up writing this long!? It's might because I ship ChroKumi too. Seriously, I barely watch Vanguard G. I just catch up with the weekly spoilers and the boosters. And forgive me adding ShioToko here. It can't help! I like that ship!**

 **Thanks for reading. I appreciate all of your reviews. I will be posting KaiMisa and (requested) AichixRatie soon.**

 **For Second Chance (my AiKou multi-chaps fanfic), I'm not abandoning it. It is a serious part. So I want to take a break before finishing everything up. (Please be patient)**

 **Thank you again and see you soon!^^**


End file.
